


Duckbutt

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Naruto Ships and Sketch Dumps [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Drawing, LITERALLY, Pure Crack, crack art, fandom doodle, i honestly have no regrets, is a duck, its the eyes, mr duck butt, naruto art, tbh ducks can be terrifying, they're so blood thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Sasuke is a duck, this has been proven through science





	Duckbutt

**Author's Note:**

> Give me stuff to draw on tumblr @ i-drive-a-nii-san


End file.
